When Danny Snapped!
by Juvianna100
Summary: Danny's been having a bad day and the all too familiar bully made it even worse... This is my version of when he finally snapped. First fic ever and R&R! no flames please? T for safety.


A/N: Hi! First fic ever. I know loads of people wrote the exact same thing and I just wanted to give a shot. So, please go easy on me. English is my second language and I not very good at it. Now drum rolls please!

*frog rolls start*

Me: I said drum rolls!

*cricket rolls start*

Me: Ignore that. So on with the show!

When Danny Snapped!

Beep! Beep!

Danny lazily turned off his alarm clock with a groan. He's been up all night patrolling the whole city and fought Skulker , Box Ghost, Ember ,Box Ghost ,Spectra ,Box Ghost ,Johnny 13 ,Box Ghost ,Vlad and the most annoying , the Box Ghost. Sometimes, Danny wondered how did the Box Ghost got out of the Ghost Zone without setting the alarm off.

He dash to the shower, changed his clothes and went running towards the kitchen almost falling a few times because of sleepiness.

In the kitchen, Maddie was cooking some fried eggs and bacon and Jack was greedily shoving large spoonfuls of fudge into his mouth while Jazz was silently reading a book in her seat which was opposite to her father.

"Dad, if you keep eating like that, you'll choke.'' She said then continued reading the book.

"She right, dear. You should really eat more slowly next time." Maddie agreed as she passed the eggs and bacon at the table.

Danny sat in his seat and hurriedly ate his breakfast. After he was finished, ha said goodbye to his family and ran towards his school. Knowing that he was late, he went ghost and flew as fast as he can, making him almost invisible in the sky. He phased though the ceiling and landing into an empty hallway. He scanned his surroundings to make sure no one was around then transform to his human self and ran.

Once he reached to Mr. Lancer door, he was taking deep breaths then opened the door. Langer only stared at him.

"Detention after school." He said before returning his teaching towards the class. Half of them was dozing off or sleeping.

Danny silently walked to the empty seats at the seats at the very back of the class. Neither of his friends was there because they had things to do outside of Amity Park. Sam was dragged by her parents to visit a relative while Tucker went to a tech convention for the whole week. Lancer kept on teaching of how Romeo and Juliet came to be which Danny pays no attention to.

Time quickly passed by and while Lancer was still teaching the bell rang.

"That is all for now, class and I'll be expecting a 10 page essay at my table by tomorrow." He said glaring at Danny. Danny let out another groan. He was caught sleeping many times in class which meant that detention was going to last longer than usual and went fighting the Box Ghost who would keep showing up every 15 minutes. He was last to get out of class.

"Can my life get any worse?" He said miserably. He knew whenever he said that something bad would happen.

Meters away from where he was standing, the football team were heading towards his direction, shoving people out of their way. He tried to walk away and not notice them but it was too late.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here? It's the little weakling, _Dan_." Said Dash.

He stopped dead in his tracks and all the other students made a small circle surrounding him and Dash. Anger quickly raged inside him like a volcano ready to explode. He tried to calm himself but couldn't. He badly wanted to punch Dash in the face to teach him a lesson. So badly his hands were clutching into fists and all of knuckles were clearly heard were cracked.

"Look who's tried to act brave." Dash insulted even more as he move closer to Danny.

Danny simply turned and sent a deadly glare straight at Dash and the football team. Dash grabbed Danny's front shirt and lifted him from the stone floor.

"So, what are you gonna do now without your dicthy friends now, _Dan_?"

Danny couldn't stand it anymore. He was angry, angrier than he ever was before. He silently lifted his legs without Dash noticing and kicked him as hard as his human form can in the bully's stomach. Dash was sent flying a few feet away and landed on the foot ball team. Students around stared in amazement and shock. He never fought back, instead he just accept the punishment. This was totally different from what the expected.

"I let you stuff my into lockers, beat me up and hang me on the highest pole in the school but this has gone too far, Dash…" the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees thus making the hall colder. A few students were shivering because of the coldness "and I'm warning you, NEVER say that name again! He shouted angrily.

After a few seconds, Dash regained his consciousness and was back on his feet, tremble ling a bit. He was also angry because he's been beaten by the wimpy Fen-turd. He was the star quarter back and he's supposed to be the toughest one to beat.

"What are you standing for? Get him!" Dash said buy none of his friends were moving and only took a step back, too afraid to fight Danny and to lose their popularity.

"Find. Have it your way." Ha said then went charging towards Danny. Danny only turn his body sideways to dodge the attack and sent another flying kick at Dash's back with full force. Dash's face immediately hit the floor with an audible crack.

Once he was on his feet, blood was slowly dripping from his nose to his shirt. He saw this and it made him even angrier. He then went charging again but this time trying to strangle him to the ground. Danny quickly punched the bully in the face and jumped gracefully over Dash then landed right behind him. He then grabbed the bully's arms and twisted them painfully behind Dash's back.

"I'd warned you" he twisted even harder and harder "never EVER say that name again." He whispered and with that the bully finally fainted.

Danny released his grip and leaving the helpless body of Dash Baxter slump on the cold tiled floor. After a few seconds, the school bell rang indicating launch was over. Danny turned his back and walked away from the scene to his next class. The students cleared his path, frighten that they will end up like Dash. Then they quickly left the place and leaving the other football players clueless of what to do with the badly injured Dash.

END

A/N: Finished! Sorry forgot to put the disclaimer.

DISCLAMER: I do not own Danny Phantom and the plot. I only own the sorry.

I guess that's all for now and don't forget to R&R!

~Juvianna


End file.
